1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to non-volatile memory integrated circuits, and in particular to a method and structure for programming a non-volatile memory integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some integrated circuits include a non-volatile memory composed of a plurality of non-volatile memory cells. Non-volatile memory retains data even after power to the memory is turned off. One common type of non-volatile memory is an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory).
In some applications, data may be written to, that is, programmed in, a non-volatile memory of an integrated circuit through externally-accessible pins of the integrated circuit. Typically, more than three pins are required to program a non-volatile memory. However, each such pin increases the size and cost of the integrated circuit. Accordingly, a need exists for a means by which a non-volatile memory can be programmed using as few pins as possible.